Recently, various monitoring systems have been developed. For the monitoring system, a camera, a microphone, etc., are used, and video data and/or audio data is acquired and analyzed. In accordance with a result of analysis, various kinds of determinations such as a break-in by a suspicious person are made.
And also, apart from monitoring cameras and microphones, various sensors have been developed. Not only sensors such as a temperature sensor, a gas sensor, and a pressure sensor, but sensors having a small data processor, a memory, and a communication function (including ones which may be referred to as IoT [Internet of Things]) have also been developed. Accordingly, as a monitoring system, an up-to-date monitoring system which uses output of various sensors as an information acquisition source, and carries out a comprehensive situation determination is desired.